Clothes
by Setrus
Summary: A funny selection of Kotor quotes on this site got me thinking. What's with Bastila and her standard clothes? A perhaps humourous and cute little exchange between her and male Revan initiated by that bodysuit and what's barely within it.


"Would you _stop_ that!?"

Bastila groaned as she pulled up from looking at the control panel in the cockpit. Checking the power output to the shields was one of the things Carth had taught her since they had went out to look for the star maps, and though spending time on such base work wasn't really fitting to one of her importance...it brought her some distraction from the pressure of their grandiose quest.

Of course that was only so when _he_ wasn't around, the great annoyance.

Revan...no...Seth she corrected herself. That was his name now...and very identity after they had warped his character while restoring him to life. There was one thing they hadn't changed though apparently...and that was his ability to drive her crazy. That he now did it in a _far_ different way then the old condescending insults was far from an improvement however.

Seth chuckled where he stood leaning against the navigational chart. Though dressed in jedi robes the way he looked at her was anything _but_ jedi-like, even while still keeping her back to him she knew it. "Stop what?"

How could anyone sound so innocent while _clearly_ being guilty!?

Their bond was barely needed, even if he hadn't been a jedi and bound to her he was projecting his lust so heavily that the room was becoming heavy with it. Of course she would _never_ fall for such simple emotions...but Seth seemed dedicated to embrace every emotion there was, and casually brushing any warnings aside while flashing her those pearly whites. And just at _that_ moment, she believed him and his confidence, even going so far as to doubt her _teachings_.

It was just so...frustrating!

"You know very well what I'm talking about." She muttered, stumbling slightly as she slid into the co-pilot seat.

She heard a rustle as he took a step towards her. "I'm sorry but you _do_ have a great a-"

"Not. Another. Word." Bastila warned, irritated that her voice shook a little, and even more annoyed that she couldn't help but wonder if he really had been about to say what she thought he was about to say.

Why was the man set on tempting her on every level!? Did he find some sort of rush in it!? Was it just a game to him? Some sort of way of finding some amusement when he was bored? Perhaps there was more of his old character left then they believed? Perhaps he was still the bastard that wanted to bring people to the brink only so he could save them and then say 'I told you so'?

She didn't believe it though, he _was_ a different person. One who cared of others and always supported everyone, not only those on the ship but _anyone_ they encountered...even those who were supposed to support him and be strong for him... He was so...dammit!

Shaking her head Bastila curled up in the seat, throwing her mental walls up to push the thoughts aside. He was just a new jedi, a new jedi who was the key to the republic war effort sure...but _nothing_ else!

"You know, I'm conflicted, you say one thing..." Her seat creaked, was his hands on her seat? Just above her!? "...yet you wear that _wonderful_ outfit of yours?"

"M...my outfit is none of your business!" Bastila protested, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around it all, suddenly very self-aware.

Sure, she could wear some armour by now, but why do it when in the hawk? Heck, she didn't even _like_ the jedi robes! They itched and were too loose, making her feel clumsy. Back in the jedi temple there had been no problem, heck, most soldiers on the many ships she had served on were too scared of her and her powers to do anything but avoid her.

Yet this...whatever one would call him...apparently had neither the jedi tact and training, nor the normal people's fear and awe. No, he simply looked at her as a woman, which was highly unnerving for one such as her. Especially since he was so adamant about his courtship, despite her every attempt to dissuade him.

She really should be furious with him, yet could muster nothing but irritation by now. Irritation with a hint of...dammit!

"You're quite right." Seth drummed the top of her seat, amusement in his voice. "And it's quite warm after all, maybe I should wear a little less around here? Eh?"

"I don't care." Ha! Her voice was steady! Take that! Of course he probably felt a hint of her thoughts at his suggestion...but it was still a victory!

Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, close to her neck. Large and rough hands closing around her shoulders...pressing slightly...oh force take him away! "I suppose not, guess I can walk around in the nude then?" He chuckled, pressing down a little harder, forcing Bastila to bit her lip not to voice her appreciation and potentially reveal her attra...her enjoyment of the current attention to her shoulders!

"If...if you wish to mentally scar Mission for life that's none of my business." She replied, keeping her voice neutral.

"Ah yes, the kid, forgot about her for a moment." He squeezed the base of her neck, rubbing a sore muscle she wasn't even aware of. Oh... "Still, a naked jedi evening would be fun, don't you think?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bastila muttered, annoyed how meek her voice had become as Seth found another sore muscle. Was he _trying_ to elicit a groan from her!? Bet if he did manage it he would not stop teasing her...the jerk. Another push against the top of her shoulder blade...uh...bite you lip, bite it dammit!

She sensed him shrugging. "Not really, though I'm obliged to say that I have to take it back now, forgot Jolee might wish to join us."

Despite all her mental might Bastila couldn't stop a snort from escaping her.

"Ha! I _knew_ you loved my humour!" Seth exclaimed, though it didn't stop him from moving a hand up her neck, making a small muscle there soften while getting a shudder out of her. Dammit! She was losing...whatever this game he had devised was. Force she l...hated losing! Was one hand going to her collar bone? Rubbing along the top...oh force...

"I am merely...tired from our work on Manaan." Bastila protested, hoping he would buy it. Along with hoping he would stop this wonde...annoying thing!

Seth chuckled, then his hands suddenly disappeared. "Should have watched your reflection in the water then, I know it invigorated _me_."

"Oh for..."

Suddenly his face was close to hers, right next to her right ear. "Don't worry, won't bother you anymore...today." He moved away, leaving a slight hint of musk in his wake. "Oh...and please don't change for my sake." To Bastila's relief she then heard his feet meet the floor as he marched away, leaving her to handle her reddened face.

Dammit! Now she really needed to find something else to wear! But wait, wouldn't that just show that she cared about what he thought? She couldn't let him _win_! No, she was a jedi, not some little princess acting on the disrespectful words of some jedi that still thought himself as a scoundrel! Besides, she sort of liked knowing someone was watching her b...watching out for her!

She snorted, slowly straightening in her chair and raising her chin in defiance, yes, that was it, no hidden motives...


End file.
